Court Order
by purplecat41877
Summary: The Ghostbusters catch a ghost at an elderly woman's house and get sued.


Disclaimer: Ghostbusters are not mine but Mrs. Towelbar and Judge Curtainrod are. Please do not sue and no flames.

In the second movie, it was mentioned that a judge ordered the Ghostbusters to stop all ghostbusting activities. This fanfic is based on that.

**Court Order**

Mrs. Towelbar, an elderly woman, was in her kitchen making dinner. She had a feeling she was being watched.

She put the food in the oven to cook and stepped out of the room to set her place. When she came back to the kitchen, she saw a ghost that resembled the shape of a lion.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Mrs. Towelbar screamed and the ghost laughed with evil glee.

Mrs. Towelbar ran up to her bedroom. She picked up the phone and pressed some digits.

* * *

At Ghostbusters Headquarters, Janine Melnitz was sitting at her desk chewing bubble gum and filing her fingernails when the phone rang. She put down the nail file, picked up the phone, and said, "Ghostbusters, how may I help you?"

Janine listened to the caller on the other end and wrote the information on a piece of paper. After hanging up, she rang the alarm and the Ghostbusters sped down the pole.

The Ghostbusters quickly put on their uniforms and got in their car Ecto-1. Then the door was open and Ecto-1 raced out of the building.

* * *

Mrs. Towelbar was standing in front of her house. Just then, the Ecto-1 pulled up and the Ghostbusters got out.

"I'm so glad you're here," Mrs. Towelbar said with relief. "I couldn't get him to leave."

"Just leave everything to us, ma'am," Ray Stanz said with a smile.

"We'll catch that ghost in no time," Winston Zeddemore said.

The Ghostbusters entered the house. Egon Spengler used his PKE Meter to track the ghost.

"The ghost's in the kitchen," Egon said.

"Then let's go get it," Peter Venkman said with enthusiasm.

The Ghostbusters entered the kitchen. The ghost was flying around the kitchen and wrecking everything in it's path.

"You'll never catch me!" the ghost exclaimed.

The Ghostbusters pulled their proton guns from their proton packs. They aimed at the ghost and started firing lasers from the proton guns.

Peter tossed the trap under the ghost. He stepped on the pedal that opened the trap and the ghost was caught inside the trap.

* * *

Mrs. Towelbar watched the Ghostbusters leave her house. She was pleased when she saw Peter carrying the ghost trap.

"Thank you so much for catching that horrible ghost," Mrs. Towelbar said gratefully.

"It was our pleasure," Ray said.

"Here's my payment," Mrs. Towelbar said, handing a check to Peter.

"Thanks," Peter said.

"My pleasure," Mrs. Towelbar said with a smile.

The Ghostbusters got into the Ecto-1 and drove off. Mrs. Towelbar entered the house and headed for the kitchen. She was shocked when she saw that the kitchen was a mess. After recovering from the shock a few minutes later, Mrs. Towelbar screamed loud enough for the whole universe to hear.

* * *

A couple days later, Janine was sorting through the mail when she came across an important envelope. She opened the envelope, pulled out the letter, and read it. She couldn't believe her eyes. Mrs. Towelbar was suing the Ghostbusters over the wreckage of her kitchen.

"GUYS, GET DOWN HERE!" Janine screamed. Suddenly, the Ghostbusters raced down and rushed over.

"Everything all right?" Winston asked. Janine held up the letter from Mrs. Towelbar's lawyer.

"I can't believe that we're being sued!" Peter said angrily. "Especially since we helped her get rid of that ghost!"

"What are we going to do?" Ray asked.

"We have to go to court and tell the judge our side of the story," Egon explained. "Hopefully, the judge will listen to what we have to say."

* * *

In the courtroom, the Ghostbusters and Louis Tully were sitting at one table and Mrs. Towelbar and her lawyer were sitting at another table. Judge Curtainrod entered and went over to the bench.

"Everyone, please rise," Judge Curtainrod said and everyone did. "I find Mrs. Gladys Towelbar in favor. Egon Spengler, Ray Stanz, Peter Venkman, and Winston Zeddemore, I order you to cease all ghostbusting activities, effective immediately. You will move out of Ghostbusters Headquarters and find some other living arrangements along with finding new jobs. I give you 20 days to do this. Your equipment will be stored in the basement of this courthouse and will be under lock and key. Court is adjourned."

* * *

The Ghostbusters stopped by Ghostbusters Headquarters to start packing their ghostbusting equipment. They put the boxes by the door to get picked up later.

It took a few hours to pack all the ghostbusting equipment. After that, the Ghostbusters decided to go look at the newspaper upstairs on the table to find new jobs.

The End


End file.
